city_of_no_flagsfandomcom-20200213-history
Conflict and Raids
PLACES TO RAID The Moray Connector. A group of stars used by Nomad traders to jump from system to system. These are transition System so no System Authority. Most ship travel in convoy with an escort but miss jumps in star-jamming means that you can get strays and are easy pickings. The Parallels A group of about 60 worlds that Colonial Federation Edge world traders visit. Most of these worlds are low tech but have a lot of tradeable commodes. Most CF Traders fly in heavily armed ship, but they do fly on their own. A lot of these worlds are in turmoil as a lot of Corporate Interests have invaded making them a slightly easier target. The Carnar System. The Carnar System is owned and controlled by Varius CORP who have now wiped out the Corporate Council. Attack at your own risk. Varius highly fortified the system and it is now their main base in the Badlands Callahin System. After a nasty Battle with Varius Corp they World is in Disarray. Varius have now stripped it of assets and moved them to other places, Varius though are stretched thin and using a load of outside contractors to do most of the work with only a couple of defense fleets in the system. There is also a very active resistance in system fighting against the invaders. Tolight Tunnel. This spacial anomaly that drops ships out of warp between the trading worlds of Sandhil and Archalech has long been a haunt for pirates and raiders. Sitting off the patrolled areas, waiting for a ship that gets dropped out of warp by one of the eddies, this bit of open space can be good to raid into, but requires a fold or warp drive to do so, but profits can be very large. Buy in. The Hedonist's Ball Held once a standard year by the rich and indulgent of the sector the Hedonist's Ball is a mix of slaver market and debouched music festival. Run by Flang the Flayed, there is also a lot of gladiatorial battles to the death with large amounts of money crossing hands. The sight is hiden and by appointment, but an enterprising little delver got this years location and is willing to sell it for 1CRP Secret Relay. There is a secret hidden Comms Relay in the Toppar system. If stolen this is worth a lot of money or could be stripped for pares. No one know who owns it. ONGOING CONFLICTS IN THE BADLANDS Lohan System The Imperial Duchess Alleena Mao is currently engaged in taking this system. She has most of her house forces and is hiring a good lot of Mercs. Pay is 120% running costs Agus Alpha Internal power Struggle between ruling factions has blown up into all out civil war. Like most civil was it has also gotten somewhat dirty. Pay is 130% running costs Kalahari System. King Arturo of the Continuum is hiring mercs to help him take the neighbouring System of Hak-Blonas. He has quite a lot of forces and is well resourced. This might be a hard one, and the first steps for the king to become an Emperor 140% running costs. Lohan Conglomerate L C is invading 2 of the worlds of their rival Corporation Neelen Umbrella. They are hiring mercs to fill out their forces as they are afraid of counter-attack by Ludlo Corp against Fangta, One of their other worlds. 130% running costs Barhelt System Hifell Corporation world of Barhelt 5 is under attack by Varius CORP. Barhelt 5 is a mining world with Platinum mining. Hifell Fleet and mercs have kicked Varius out to beyond the Oort Cloud and they are no longer raiding into the System. 140% running costs Gurunin System. The Free Ludvic Alliance is looking to hire Asymmetric Raiders for punitive raids on the Plantation, Or End Sector because of slaving taken part against their people. There will also be a bonus for any kidnapped people returned to the Alliance as well as an amnesty for any crimes commited against them. 160% running costs, plus Full Salvage rights.